Everything's Not Lost
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Lucas knew exactly what he would lose once he stept foot out that door. Four years after highschool a reunions calling them together and the girl he left behind comes back showing him the life he could have had. Peyton&Lucas’POV One shot turned into a two
1. Damn Regret

**Title: Everything's Not Lost**

Summary: Slightly AU. Lucas knew exactly what he would lose once he step foot out that door, but maybe he didn't care or maybe he was just running scared; Peyton didn't know. Now four years after high school the group gathers together for a reunion and the girl he left behind comes back showing him the life he could have had. In the end will he want it? Peyton/Lucas POV

**A/N: Some points you should know. There was never a Peyton/Julian relationship or Lucas/Lindsay relationship; Lindsay still helped Lucas publish his book nothing else. This will be formatted in Lucas and Peyton point of views. He never proposed so he never left her in the hotel room, but he still left her nonetheless (Reason will be obvious in Lucas' POV and if I'm a good enough writer than you shouldn't be able to get it in Peyton's first POV, but my smart readers aka you guys are really awesomely intelligent ****who knows.) By far the longest one shot I've ever written.**

Peyton's POV

It feels like forever and a minute since this plane took off from Los Angeles and now it's heading towards my hometown of Tree Hill. How on earth did I let Brooke talk me into this? I could have just said that I wasn't interested that I had better things to do then rehash the past with the people I left behind. It's not like I don't keep in touch because I do. A nightly chat with Brooke over the phone and weekly webcam visits with the Naley brood. They help keep me grounded even if there thousands of miles away.

"We'll be landing at Tree Hill Terminal in about ten minutes."

I can hear the voice of the pilot over the intercom while the light flashes to put your seatbelts on and everyone does the sounds of the belts clicking closed make my hands sweat and I start to feel extremely nervous. Why did I come? I shouldn't have come back. All it took was one phone call from my best friend reminding me of the promise we made on some basketball court four years ago almost to the date plus two days.

_I heard the phone ringing, but I couldn't seem to find the cordless phone that was hidden beneath the pillows that were thrown carelessly on the ground. The rings got louder with every pillow that I removed from the pile and threw them back onto the couch the black cordless was now in view. Clicking the 'talk' button I quickly mumbled a 'hello' to the person on the other line seeing as I had forgotten to check the caller ID so there was really nothing else I could say._

"_Hey you're messing up our fort!"_

"_Who is that?"_

_One exclamation and one question thrown together with the continuing scream of a mad kid could make my head spin around just like in The Exorcist and say something I probably shouldn't say to the five year old child, but I didn't the raspy voice is keeping me in check all the while I tell the little girl to go play somewhere else._

"_That was Rory. Remember the neighbor I was telling you about who had this huge addiction to Gilmore Girls back in the day and she just had to name her daughter after one of the main characters?"_

_I already know what she was going to say. She is my best friend after all and in high school she would always ask me the same question every Wednesday morning 'Did you watch Gilmore Girls last night?' and my answer would always be the same 'Hell no. What do I look like?' It used to be one of her favorite television shows and she goes on about the show and her favorite Gilmore-isms whatever that is, but I'm not paying too much attention the noise in the kitchen catches my ears and I told Brooke to hold up for a second and I brought the phone to my chest not wanting to hurt her ears as I yelled._

"_You better not be making a mess in there!" The kid didn't seem to stop with the slamming of the cabinets open and close. "Or else!"_

_I used extra assertiveness in my weak attempt to sound like an authority figure, but it worked and I smile winning at least one battle. My eyes caught the clock and I sigh heavily only two more hours till her mother picks her up._

"_Wait. Hold on." Brooke said while I brought the phone back up to my ear. "Is that that little brat that you took care of last time?" I nod even though she can't see it and it's like she knows me so well because she starts to rant off her harmless threat. It's only harmless because she's across the country. "If that little monster so much as gets her greasy little hands on my precious, precious-"_

"_Brooke that was the other neighbor kid and it was a boy." _

_I quickly cut her off not wanting any words that would be inappropriate for virgin ears as the phone is now on speaker as I start making lunch, well okay more like opened the phone book and look up what sounds good and if they deliver._

"_What are you P. Sawyer a frigging daycare center now?"_

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny." I laughed sarcastically. "Just get to the point on why your calling seeing as our usual chat schedule isn't till eight thirty."_

"_Right. So remember, oh say, about four years ago when we all promised to go back for a reunion?"_

_I don't know why, but as the words left her mouth I cringe in my seat. Reunion in Tree Hill would absolutely be murder. And no I'm not being a drama queen. Too much as happened and I'm not that carefree teenager I once was. And okay before you say it I know I wasn't carefree, but things change okay? I start to refuse, but Brooke being well Brooke she won't leave well enough alone._

"_You have to go. I can't be the only one going back. No one else has moved away from home." Yeah she would still call that place home. "Except for me and you. Plus we spray painted our names on the Rivercourt which is practically signing our name in blood to the devil." She laughed because that's what she likes to call light humor. "Please, P. I really need you there by my side."_

So here I am right now about to set my feet on the ground to the place where I grew up. The doors open and the crisp late evening's breeze makes things feel like home again. It has to be something in the air that makes Tree Hill the way it is. I don't think I've noticed it before, but it smells so much cleaner here than it does in Los Angeles. Maybe it's because there isn't about a million cars driving through the streets the smog making it unhealthy for everyone. I check from left to right and make sure I have everything I need everything that is my life and when I do I take make first step outside.

First destination is at the hotel where I made reservations. A much needed shower and bath is what helps calm my nerves. I'm jumpy and it's noticed easily. By the time dresses are worn and taken off needing to find the perfect ones I look out the window where there's a perfect view off the whole city and it's dark outside; thankfully the news had been on and the information had helped in deciding what to wear as it would be a perfect warm summer night in Tree Hill. Then I see him, my old friend Mouth he's talking about some college basketball game and I don't change the channel because it's good to hear his voice. His segments over and that's when it's time to go. The moon is in a large crescent shape almost half full and there are a billion and more stars twinkling making the black sky lighten. I would have loved to take a stroll down to the Rivercourt, but I was afraid that tiredness would overcome during the walk so calling a cab would have been the best outcome.

"Where to?"

The balding cabbie asks me and I tell him the address with much hesitation and he starts to drive off. I glance out the window looking at the view through the glass. So much has changed and yet in some places it looks the same. Old buildings and cracked sidewalks let me know that we're almost to the destination. I hum an old song that my father would sing to me when I was little and scared the rhythm only growing louder while the ferryboat passes by and the yellow cab stops. Stepping out of the yellow car, obvious much, I pay the cab driver and steps were taken forward to the blacktop; slow and small steps. I'm not noticed and I'm thankful needing the time to think and process everything.

And it looks like everyone is already here; Nathan's arm is around Haley's waist and her hand is placed upon Jamie's shoulder as they stand together, Skillz is next in the large circle and he looks the same since I've last seen him four years ago along with Mouth who grew out his hair, Junk, and Fergie. Brooke Davis is next and even though she came for a visit last month it has been way to long since I've seen my closest confidant. I'm trying my best not to look at Lucas who would be standing in the center of it all his back turned towards me saying something I can barely hear as he causes our group of friends to cheer and even little Jamie who's a grown four year old can't stifle his childish giggle.

"Sawyer, is that really you?"

I heard Nathan call out and that's when I realize that not only was I not invisible anymore, but that everyone is looking in my general direction including the intense blue eyes that I'm forcing myself to ignore. I'm surprised with myself because I'm actually smiling; smiling and being here that has to be some kind of break through, right? And so begins the ritual of reunions and the main one is to be bombarded with hugs.

"Oh my gosh, you're really back. It's so good to see you!" Haley hugs me.

"You've been missed Sawyer. By everyone especially me!" I swear Nathan hasn't been able to say my first name in so long that I automatically respond to my second name, well only when he says it.

"P. Sawyer. " It's Skillz who calls my name and pushes Nathan off of me trying to get his own hug in. "Get your boney a-" He receives a stern look from both me and Haley. "Butt over here."

"P. Sawyer!" Now I can recognize that raspy voice anywhere. "You came! I'm so glad."

She shoves Skillz away and her arms wrap around me tightly, as if we haven't seen each other in an eternity. I tell her I need to breath and she pulls apart smiling her deep dimpled smile. So are you ready for this because I sure as hell am not. It starts to get awkward because I don't know what to do next. Do I hug the guy who abandoned the girl he swore to love forever? Do I completely ignore him and pretend he never existed? And don't say 'let bygones be bygones' because it's not like he took away my favorite candy and then lied about it. It's much worse, if infinity was a number it would be that worse.

"Hi, Peyton."

I hear him say and for the first time I turn to look at him. Then I automatically curse myself because the first thought that popped in my head was 'Damn he looks good.' Instead of it being 'Stupid bastard'. Then I smile, seriously what the heck is wrong with me? He's making me feel like a high school girl again.

And he finally looks away from me, thank the man up above for that, and I can't help myself as he stares at something at the ground and my eyes follow his. An orange ball rolls out onto the court.

Lucas' POV

I'm standing in the middle of Haley's kitchen and she's babbling on and on about some kind of reunion where the whole group can have a night of fun. She's obviously been planning this for a couple months now.

"But Hales we already do that at least every other week. Remember game night?"

I notice as she rolls her eyes at me, but the smile on her face tells me a whole other story as she pops a purple grape into her mouth. Grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge I pop off the cap and take a drink and as I'm chugging down the cold drink I notice her guilty expression. She defiantly had something in mind.

"I meant with Brooke-" Ah, Brooke I've tried calling her numerous of times over the years, but she refuses to take any of my calls, memos, text messages, voicemails, and anything else that has to do with me. But of course she's spoken to Haley and Nathan every weekend, but I don't envy that because she is the godmother to their child. "And Peyton."

The mere mention of her name causes a shiver to run down my spine as I let my water bottle slip from my hands and it splatters across the countertop. Everyone usually keeps her name out of earshot when I'm around. They never mention what she's been up to or how she's doing and it's not because I asked them not to its more like because they refuse to let me have any kind of information about her life even though I've asked more times than I can count in a day.

"So…P…Peyt…Peyton's coming?"

I can't even say her name without stuttering. Haley's mentioned that I'm a guy in love, but she never lets me forget that I'm still a stupid guy nonetheless. It's been three years since I've seen or talked to her. We dated for more than two years and yet I've been without her for about three so tell me how am I even still in love with her when we've been apart longer than we've been together. Skillz tells me that it's because she's my soul's mate. She's my other half. She's my everything.

"I think so. Brooke's still trying to convince her to come."

If anyone can do it Brooke can; even if Peyton comes kicking and screaming. I ask Haley when exactly this reunion is suppose to take place and she tells me this Saturday night. Two days and I'll get to see Peyton Sawyer. What do I say to her? Things have been running through my mind nonstop since the day I walked away. Way to prove her theory right. And maybe it was a stupid one, but I was now added to the long list of 'people always leave'. Haley was on it too, but she was the exceptional one that got added to her short one person list of 'and sometimes they come back'.

The two days pass faster than anything that I've ever imagined. I swear when I went to bed last night it was still the sixteenth of June. I look at the calendar for about ten minutes and it's like it's laughing in my face as I tear of Friday and see Saturday June 18 staring back at me. In less than twelve hours I'm going to come face to face with the woman I let slip from my fingertips.

And before you know it my phone beeps with a message. I quickly check my missed calls and sure and behold it says N. Scott Residents on the screen. I dial my voicemail and enter my password, the four numbers representing a birth date that I've already missed countless of times, hers.

"Hey where are you at? Everyone else is here already so hurry up and get down here. Oh and wear that blue button down shirt."

And I can't help but think that Haley knows me so well as I grab the middle shirt on the bed. The jeans were an easy choice, but I have tried on about a dozen shirts that were hung in my closet and now lay ruefully on my bed trying to find the right one. Thinking of the one that she would like and my thoughts always come to her and what she's doing at that very moment. I decide to skip the shaving I like having the stubble and I nix the idea of a tie.

The drive to the Rivercourt has given me enough time to think of what to say. I want to apologize, but I'm sure my 'sorry' means nothing to her now. I drive my car onto the grass and park it before getting out. The guys are playing a game of what looks like to be horse and the women are sitting on the bench while Jamie is perched up on Brooke's lap and she laughs at something my godson says. I can't help, but look around and when I don't spot a certain blonde I let my head think that maybe she's not coming at all; Haley did say that everyone was here.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's on her way."

I can hear that raspy voice say and it sounds so cold and distance. It ceases to amaze me how Brooke can go from cheery to bitchy in a matter of seconds. I don't tell her that, but I nod my head in acknowledgement. Five minutes later that game's over and Nathan's won which is no shocker there.

I wonder if she's changed her mind in showing up. I'm sure Haley had specified a certain time and Peyton wasn't one to be fashionably late. I start to gather everyone around and welcome them to the first annual 'Rivercourt Reunion' and everyone cheers, even Brooke.

"Sawyer-"I hear Nathan say those to syllables and I freeze.

She's here, she came, and I don't know how to approach her. I get a small glimpse of her before our group of friends surrounds her entire form while pleasantries were said and hugs were embraced. Finally after an eternity they pull apart and head back to their places. All I can see is her and her beautiful green eyes. Her hair is much longer than i remember the blonde curls that i loved only a distant memory; her hair is straight with slight waves at the end and couple shades darker. She still takes my breath away. I don't know how I did it, but I manage to get two words out of my mouth, three syllables that actually make a proper sound.

"Hi, Peyton."

She smiles and I let myself think that maybe just maybe everything will work out in the end. I look down when I feel something tap at the tip of my shoe. I look down and see an orange basketball, but it's not your average basketball. It's about one fourth of the size of a normal ball and it's soft and squishy.

"My ball."

I watch the nervous little figure come out from behind Peyton's legs and run towards where the ball lie perfectly still. Bending down I snatch the ball from the ground whipping away the dirt and before I know it she's in front of me. I can see she has her mother's eyes as they stare back at me; the green emeralds that I've always loved were staring back ever so innocently and if you look close enough you can see the blue tint in them. Her hair isn't as curly as I pictured it to be, the only curls that she had were at the ends of her hair.

"That's mine."Her little hands stick out towards me wanting her ball back and I give in. "Tank you vewy much."

And I can't help it when I think that her voice has to be the most adorable sound I've ever heard. I stare in amazement at the little girl who was just a little over two years old; two years and two months to be exact. She doesn't run back to Peyton's side, but stares at me like actually stares at me and it's in one of those ways where she's trying to pinpoint where she's seen me before. You might ask 'how do I know that?' and let me tell you that I know that because it's the exact look Peyton gets when she's trying to remember something or someone.

"The book."

She squeaks out and I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about as I watch her run towards the bag that was at Peyton's feet and she plops down digging through it before she pulls something out and brings it back to me. She flips open the hardcover book, one with no front cover to let me know what book it might be.

"Yow in the book."

And she's a smart toddler, and I'm not saying that because I'm biased she really is as she points to the picture of me. I notice the bookmark that's a little more than halfway through the pages and I wonder what chapter she's on, but before we get any further to that a little finger points to the pictures that I had published in my novel.

"You…" I watch her fingers slide to the person that was placed in my arms; high school version of us. "Mommy."

_I sat on the couch and waited for Peyton to return from her job at the record label coming up with the least hurtful way to say what I'm going to tell her next. I waited for a couple more hours, she said she would be back by ten and it's already one in the morning. There had to be some kind of labor laws here in California, right?_

_The sound of the door opening and closing caught my attention and I rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. She looked exhausted and that makes what I'm about to do much worse, but I can't handle this not now anyway. She smiled wearily and takes a seat next to me on the love couch while a yawn escaped her lips._

"_I have to tell you something." I began my speech and she just mumbles a sleepily okay."I can't do this." I feel her body stiffen up against mine as she whips the sleeping dust from her eyes. "I can't be a dad. I'm barely only nineteen."_

_I watch as her heart breaks and her cheeks become flushed with anger._

"_And what, Luke? Do you think I'm ready? I just turned nineteen last week."I hate to see her when she cries especially when I'm the sole reason for those tears. "I'm scared too, but we can work through this together."_

"_How can we, Peyt? While you're here in L.A. and I'm in Tree Hill tell me how that can work?" she didn't answer me and I'm afraid of that. So what do I do when I'm scared? I ran. "I'm sorry. I just can't be here."_

_As I was walking out the door I heard her call out the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life when I wouldn't be with her._

"_You can't or you won't?"_

I look up and watch everyone stare up at us. If anything I would have thought that Peyton would have came alone; not letting me have this chance because I know I don't deserve it, but maybe our daughter does. But I'm glad she didn't come by herself.

"Come on, Love."

I can hear Peyton call out. She's standing next to our little girl taking her hand and standing in front of me her scent of vanilla and lavender radiating off of her as it fills my lungs. She doesn't say her name and I wonder if it's because she purposely doesn't want me to know it. I didn't even know that she had our daughter until tonight; Nathan told me that it was privileged information and I hadn't earned it.

_We were playing a game of ball the spring time was coming along nicely with some April showers and wild flowers blooming across the grass of the Rivercourt._

"_I heard Peyton went into labor yesterday."_

_I dunked the ball and watched as Nathan caught it and threw it roughly across the ground the anger evident in his movements._

"_Damn it. Haley wasn't supposed to say anything to you."_

_The ting of guilt ran across my body and I slumped my shoulders. I couldn't believe they were going to keep this a secret from me. I had the right to now, didn't I?_

"_Haley's my best friend. She wouldn't keep this from me."_

"_Yeah, well, you know what Lucas? You're an ass. But since you already know yeah she did and she had your baby a couple hours later." It was as if he could read my thoughts. "She wasn't alone. She had Brooke by her side the entire time."_

"_Was it a boy or a girl?"_

_I hoped he would at least give me an answer to that._

"_How about you call her and find out?"_

"_No, I can't."_

"_Well than you don't deserve to know whether you have a son or daughter and don't bother asking what the name of the baby is because if you continue acting like a jerk than you have no right to know."_

_I didn't worry because I could always find out later on when Haley would have told me, but she never did. Nathan got to her before I could._

Peyton's POV

I can't help but think that this was a horrible idea. Never again will I listen to Brooke because she's already used her one 'get out of jail free' card and that's it. But when I watch my little girl walk up to Lucas it's like she doesn't know who he is because all she cares about is the orange ball and getting it back. And I watch as she stares at him trying to find the memory in her mind that has his picture stored and I see her running back because she finally knows who it is. She digs through my purse and pulls out the tattered copy of 'An Unkindness of Ravens'. I've read it to her about a hundred times since the moment she was born and she doesn't seem to tire of the book that held my hopes and dreams. We're at her favorite part, the championship, and she's already made me read it more than ten times because I just can't say no to her.

I know you're probably wondering why on earth I would do such a thing after all the heartache that man has put me through, but it's because there was a happy ending in that story and m-our daughter should believe in those; unlike me. But most importantly because he's her dad.

I watch the two interact and wonder how my life would have turned out if he would have stayed. At first I was angry with him and loathed him almost even hated him, but of course he gave me her so I could never hate him, but I also forgave him even though I really didn't want to. We were both so young and so scared, but when I chose to stay and fight he chose to run. He never called, not once so remember I did forgive, but I will never forget. And never forgetting makes the scene in front of me that much harder and I can't take it anymore so I walk over and call her by the nickname I gave her because she will always be my Love. It's time to go I tell her and she looks up at me almost sad, but she knows that I know what's best for her and she grips my hand tighter. I say my goodbyes to everyone assuring them that tomorrow we'll have breakfast because-I want to say tonight's too hard, but I don't-it's getting late.

"Goodbye, Lucas."

I tug on my daughter's hand trying to tell her that it's time to go and she takes a step forward initiating the walk, but stops.

Lucas' POV

She says goodbye to me and I watch as she gently tugs our daughter's hand no words needing to tell her that it's time to go. I still don't know her name and I want to know it so badly, but maybe this little girl doesn't know me other than the guy who wrote some book, she's two years old after all.

"Bye, daddy."

And she's the smartest little girl I've ever met. I want nothing more than to take those two most important people in my life right now and just hold them into my arms never wanting to let them go, but one look from Peyton and she still knows me inside and out that I stop from taking those two steps. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Bye, baby girl."

It's the first time I see our little girl's smile the slight dimple in her cheek, courtesy of my genes, is one that warms my heart. She looks exactly like Peyton, but I'm more than ecstatic that she has inherited some of me in the slightest thing she does.

That's when I realize I will fight tooth and nail do anything and everything, win every battle and every war, conquer every obstacle and hurdle that gets thrown my way just to be part of her life. Part of both their lives.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: So what did you think? Oh magical green button what do the readers think? If you like/love it let me know :D **

**oh and i also want to know if you guessed that Peyton had a kid in her point of view or was it a suprise when you found out in Lucas' point of view? And after reading it did you get that Brooke was talking about her god daughter before Peyton cut her off? Or how about that Lucas' password was his daugher's birthday? also let me just say that if there's any mistakes I'm sorry its almost 3 AM here and sleep is calling my name lol. **

**Okay so let me just end by saying this seriously just popped into my head and it would leave until i wrote this. So i started to write and just couldn't stop :D so that's good for you guys! not so good for my next chapter of "Time to Pretend" but i will get that chapter up later today :D**


	2. Fast Forward to 2012

**A/N: Your wish is my command ;) Below you can read lyrics from 'A Day To Remember' I think it fits appropriately with you guys, the readers.**

_We welcome you to the second chapter  
thanks for turning the other page  
We acknowledge you as the only reason  
for the progress that we've made  
You're a constant reminder  
we came, we saw, we conquered  
Everything has come so far  
From where we were before  
Well keep this short and sweet so I'll  
get to the point_

Peyton's POV

Walking into the comforts of my own apartment I finally feel at ease. The three days and two night I spent in Tree Hill have really worn me out; I have no idea how I was suppose to make it through the rest of the week and I don't think I've ever been so happy to get a phone call from the music label I work for; them saying that they had a meltdown in progress and need me asap. But of course as soon as I landed I checked my phone and there was a voicemail from work saying they got everything covered and to have a nice vacation.

"It looks like for the next couple of days it's just me and you babe."

And I can't think of a time when it wasn't just the two of us while I gaze down at my daughter who's unpacking her Dora the Explorer backpack and as soon as she hears my voice her green eyes are looking back at me.

"Just me and you, mommy?"

Her little voice asks me. For being a toddler she sure is a talker. My dad says that she gets that from me and it must be true because from what I can remember Lucas was always a shy kid.

"Yes, love, we'll have mommy and daughter days. How's that sound?"

Everyone who knows me says that she's my mini me, but the people who've actually met her daddy notice that she defiantly is her father's daughter by the way her lips curl downward in the slightest way when she's sad, or when she doesn't understand she squints her eyes, but the one that captures my heart is when she smiles her happy excited smile it's all me but when the lightest indents show on both sides of her cheek it reminds me of the way Lucas smiles.

"I wike mommy and dautoh days."

My girl is just the cutest little girl in the world and I know everyone says that about their kid, but you just have to see her. I remember when Brooke came to this side of the coast last month; she spent hours talking with her. Brooke was practically forcing her to say anything with an 'L' or an 'R' because my little one isn't able to pronounce the sound just yet and then when the time came to put her down for a nap Brooke would get angry with me.

"_But Peyton it's so cute the way she talks; just one more hour. Please!"_

It's already late by the time we've finished unpacking and when it's time for her bath I promise her that tomorrow we'd go to the park. She slips into her favorite nigh gown and settles down into her bed underneath the covers, the book with the words we've read about a billion times placed on her lap ready to be read.

"So what part are we on?"

I ask her the same question every night and she always gives me that same look; the one where she doesn't understand how I could forget her eyes squinting together and for the briefer of second there's Lucas staring back at me.

"Mommy, we ah at the pot with the cookie fight."

We've barely started that chapter and the fight isn't until midway through it, but she already knows it's coming mesmerizing the whole love letter just like me.

"Oh, right."

And I begin to read to her, she laughs calling us 'silly' when we fight with cookie dough as ammo and by the time that I'm finished with the chapter she's fast asleep curled up next to me her small arm wrapped lazily halfway around my waist that I have to be extra careful when getting out of her bed otherwise she'd wake up and I can't have that because than she'll make me read another chapter and I wouldn't be able to say no. Once my task is complete I tuck her in and whisper 'sweet dreams' and kiss her forehead goodnight.

I'm walking into the kitchen and the phone starts to ring, but I'm able to pick it up before a second sound is heard.

"Hello."

I don't know why I whisper, but it's probably out of habit not wanting to wake the sleeping girl whose door is opened ajar just down the hall. It's Brooke asking how everything went with the flight. I let her know that we're fine and everything's fine. I ask how the rest of the group took the news that I left earlier than expected without saying goodbye and she lets me know that they understood.

"Duty calls."

She puts it simply and we end out phone call with 'goodbyes' 'I love yous' and 'talk to you laters'. Glancing up at the clock I notice that it's a little over past ten and I call it a night heading towards my own room falling asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

Suddenly I wake up to my little daughter bouncing on my bed which is an everyday occurrence and I know for a fact that she doesn't get her early bird mornings from me as I'm such a grouch when I'm woken up early whether it's forced or I'm up on my own.

"I want some fwench toast, mommy. Make fwench toast, pwease?"

Thanks to my amazing culinary skill, that's sarcasm by the way, it's the only thing I'm able to make without burning. I only agree if she helps which she doesn't hesitate to answer and she forces me out of my bed and into the kitchen. Finishing up the last of the breakfast I hear the buzzing of the doorbell and tell my girl that I'll be back in a few seconds as I go check who is at the door.

"Hey."

Those are the first words that leave his mouth. He traveled almost three thousand miles just to say 'hey'? I come this close to slamming the door in his face, but then I look down and spot my little love she's tugging at my pants with an innocent look which stops me from doing anything else.

Lucas' POV

I met everyone at Haley's house for a late dinner and when I show up there's no Peyton and no Audrey in sight. Yes I've finally learned her name and at first I couldn't picture Peyton naming our daughter that but when she gives me the reasons why than I realize that it fits perfectly.

_I'm standing at the Rivercourt and I look down at the fading names on the pavement; names that when they were written held so many hopes and dreams. I watched as the names became less and less clear and I promise myself that my dreams wouldn't turn out like the vanishing names on the black top._

"_Audrey."_

_I turn around the voice very familiar to my ears and I'm glad to see Peyton standing underneath one of the hoops. I go to ask what, but after all these years she still knows me._

"_Her name it's Audrey Kendra Scott."_

"_It's beautiful."_

_I want to do a happy dance on this court right now because even through all I put Peyton through she still gave that wonderful little girl my last name._

"_At first I was a bit skeptical about it. Do I look like a person who would name my kid Audrey or Kendra?" And I laugh because it's true she doesn't look like the kind of mom who would. "When I was looking for names I had a couple in mind, but the meaning is what really got me in the end. After she was born and when the doctor placed her in my arms I just knew." And I really wish that I had been there for her through it all. "Audrey stands for strength and Kendra means water baby but the real main reason i liked was the magical part. She was the one who gave me my strength back because I realized I couldn't worry about me anymore. There was this little human being who depended on me for everything The pain sucked don't get me wrong, but in the end would I do it over again? In a heartbeat. It was just this surreal magical moment, hence the name Kendra, when she opened her eyes for the first time and I realized she was all mine"_

_And I can't help the smile that crosses my features as she talks about our daughter, but I regret not being there for any of it. I regret not being able to help pick out the name even though they're perfect, missing doctor's appointments, getting the first glimpse of the baby during sonograms, and most importantly I regret ever second of her first two years of life that I'd missed out on along with everyone of her 'firsts'; first steps, first tooth, first word, first laugh, and you get the point._

"_The A is to honor my mom Anna and the K is to represent Karen who was like a second or should I say third mother to me."_

_She touches my soul with her last comment and I can feel the tears prick my eyes while I hide the urge to cry._

That's when I get the news. They were supposed to stay in town for a week and Peyton's managed to get through less than half of it before she takes off, back to Los Angeles our little girl in tow. Brooke's giving me some excuse that work was calling her name rather unexpectantly and that's when I ask her when it was that she left.

"This morning."

And I beg her to give me the exact time, but my groveling doesn't get me anywhere and then she murmurs something with the most sense that even I should have came up with the conclusion of 'just hop on the plane and go get your girls'. So that's where I am now on the first red eye out of North Carolina and straight towards Los Angeles. The plane rides extremely long and as I look out the window the midnight sky turns into light and yet it still doesn't give me enough time to sort through every emotion coursing through my body.

Getting off the plane I'm glad I didn't pack any bags, even though I probably should have, it would just have slowed me down. It took me about fifteen minutes to get from LAX to Peyton's apartment. At least I hope she still lives in the same place otherwise I'd have to start from square one. Knocking on the door with the number three on it I think of something clever to say and suddenly the door opens slowly.

"Hey."

Okay that was not suppose to be the first word I say when I see her. I open my mouth to say something else something that would trump the 'hey' I just spoke, but when she looks away from me I follow her gaze and spot our girl tugging at her mother's pant leg the smile growing on my face as I see what she's wearing. An old black Dashboard Confessionals band t-shirt that's about ten sizes too big for her small frame; the short sleeved shirt fits her like an oversized long sleeve dress that goes down to her ankles.

"That's daddy." She points her little finger in my direction telling her mother as if Peyton didn't know.

"My love, how about you go pick out what you want to wear to the park today, okay?"

She says and I watch her tender caring movements with the two year old who nods her braided pigtails swaying from side to side as she ran towards what I assume is her room and once she's out of site Peyton finally looks at me again.

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

There are so many reasons on why I'm here and it could take all day, but I give her the most obvious reason because it's the first on my list every time.

"I want to be in Audrey's life."

Peyton's POV

I don't know why, but it frightens me when he says that he wants to be a part of her life. I've been dreaming of this moment since the day he walked away from us and in my dreams I'm excited and welcome him with open arms, but the reality of it all sinks in. I think about Lucas' history and every time it gets too hard for him he does the unthinkable and walks away. How can I believe that he won't run again because he's already done it once to Audrey and that one time is already too many.

"You're a few years overdue."

And the words break my heart and even his, but the sound of pattering feet make the both us smile forgetting about pervious said words for the moment. She asks me if her dad can come along with us to the park and I really need to learn how to say no to her because now Lucas is joining us for our planned picnic. Mother daughter day just turned into a family outing and it was actually nice sitting on the sheet out in the warm sun and watching Lucas chase Audrey around the grass and when he finally does catch her he throws her into the air and she falls into her arms her giggles turn into happy laughter. This is how it should have always been from the beginning and when I think about it like that then I automatically think of what he's done to where we couldn't have it.

When the day comes to an end and the sun begins to set the three of us walk back towards my home and halfway there I notice our little girl ends up falling asleep on Lucas' shoulder and when we're at my door step I hold out my arms toward Lucas so he can place Audrey in my arms, but he's reluctant and nervously asks if he can tuck her in tonight. Tell me why I agreed? Because it doesn't take him longer than five minutes to complete that task and now there's this awkward silence looming over the both of us as he sits on the couch next to me.

"So how long are you in Los Angeles for?"

Curiosity always gets the better of me when it comes to Lucas, but his answer is very vague. 'I don't know' it's not exactly what I want to hear because I need to know how long my anxiety is going to last.

He's been here for more than two weeks my nervousness hasn't eased up especially when he comes over every day and spends hours upon hours reading and teaching our daughter newer things. I don't mind that, really, it comes in handy when I have to go to work and he's there if I need a sitter; but the thought is always in the back of my head. What am I going to tell her if one day daddy stops coming by?

"Daddy says foeveo!"

She exclaims happily jumping into my waiting arms when I walk in from an early day of work and my lips automatically turn into a thin line. I can easily translate what she means and I want to scream at Lucas for that. How can he be saying that to her? I whisper for her to go play in her room because mommy and daddy are going to have a boring grown up talk. Lucas stands when he finishes picking up the toys that were previously sprawled across the ground and I take heavy steps towards him.

"Don't do that." I hiss, because yelling is out of the question. No surprise I receive a confused look with the squinty eyes. "Don't make promises you won't keep."

My name is about to leave his lips, but my hand is brought up into the air indicating him to stop. I need a moment of silence to choose the right words otherwise every other line in my sentence would even shock the baddest of sailors.

"You aren't allowed to get her hopes up. Don't tell her you're going to stay forever when forever ends when things don't work out the way you thought they would."

And sure it's about Audrey, but I give him an example on what his 'forevers' really mean and what they can do to people.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've grown up and I'm not a stupid child anymore who was scared out of his mind."

He tells me and his words sound so sincere that some part of me believes in him. But then again there's always the part in my head and in my heart that doubts each thing he says. So I believe and I doubt him at the same time as the weeks turn into months and the months turn into half a year. He's found a place of his own in the same apartment complex as mine and the cherry on top of the sundae is that his place is right across from mine. He must've bribed the pervious tenants with something because 'fate' has never been a team player when it came to us.

"Mommy is pwetty."

Looking away from the mirror I stare at the little figure sitting on top of the bed her little legs dangling at the end.

"Thanks, baby, are you ready to have fun tonight?"

And she jumps up and down the bed excitedly. Lucas has really come a long way in the past six months. I don't think I've ever seen Audrey grow so close with someone in such a short time, but he is her father and maybe it counts that she has him wrapped tightly around her finger bounded so tightly to the fact when I say no he says yes.

There's knocking on the door and my daughter jumps off the bed in a quick blur while I follow behind her she's still too short to reach the knob and she gives me her pleading eyes telling me to hurry. She already knows who's behind the door as she calls out 'Daddy'; Lucas uses a special knocking technique and every single time she hears it no matter what she's doing she stops and races towards the door and waits rather impatiently for it to open.

"Daddy!"

"Munchkin!"

They both say simultaneously while Audrey run's into Lucas' arms and he begins to tickle her and in between her girlish giggles she's telling him to stop and when he does she looks at him wondering why he stopped before the tickling starts again. The scene always brings a smile to my lips. Once the interaction stops I thank Lucas again for watching Audrey for the night while I go out and he gives me the same answer ever time.

"Anytime."

He's being truthful, but I can see something behind those eyes. And I try and convince myself that I'm hallucinating when I see the sadness hidden behind those blue orbs. He's watching her while I go on a date. Jesus, I'm twenty-two going on twenty-three are we even suppose to call it a date anymore? I've only recently started, in fact it's my first time since Lucas because after he left I spent my entire time raising my little girl. But it doesn't last long and things quickly end when the jerk tries to grope me.

It's not even nine o'clock when I walk into my house. It looks like a hurricane went through it. The living room is a mess dozens and dozens of toys sprawled across the ground and I almost trip over one of them. That's when I see them, they're both fast asleep on the couch Lucas' frame lying down across it his feet perched up on the arm of the chair and Audrey's sleeping soundly on his chest her head resting on her arms and I don't try to hide the smile. Not wanting to wake either one up I take of my heels and tip toe towards one of the closets to pull out a blanket passing by the kitchen which was clean except for the couple pots and pans in the sink and when I pass the bathroom I almost freak out. It's a mess I don't even know how it's possible to get water dripping from the ceiling and the floor looks soapy. But I put it in the back of my head and make my way back to the living room where I drape the soft blanket over the two sleeping forms. I run my hand over my daughter's hair and whisper a good night before kissing her cheek and then I look over towards Lucas who's still fast asleep and I can't help it but my hands tracing his jaw line and when he twitches I quickly pull back.

"Stop it, Peyton."

I scold myself quietly.

Lucas' POV

I've been living in Los Angeles for a little over six months now. In the beginning Peyton gave me a lot of protest about it, but I told her that I was going to stay put because where ever my daughter was at than that's where I would be. So when she called and asked if I would watch Audrey for the night I told her that that she didn't need to ask because I would never say 'no'. I love spending time with the girl who reignited the fire in my heart. When I got there I just assumed that Peyton had something work related to do, but when she answered the door I knew it was anything but that and she mumbled something about a date with some new guy from her job that asked her out.

"Mommy is pwetty, huh?"

Seconds after Peyton shut the door behind her my girl asked a question that I didn't mind answering in a heartbeat.

"Your mommy is beautiful."

She seemed very please with my response while she grabbed onto my hand and led me to the living room.

"Yes, bootiful."

We played with all the toys in her toy chest at least once, when she got hungry we had macaroni and cheese, and the hardest task was actually bath time. Once I got the water to start running I went to go look for her and when I found her she refused to get into the tub running all over the house ducking in between the table and hiding behind one of the bookshelves. I had to tell her there were spiders behind it to actually get her out, but she quickly ran behind the couch which I had to move out of the way to get her. All the time her laughter filling the house, she certainly did think this was funny. When I was finally able to get her into the bathroom the water had already overflowed and spilt out of the tub wetting the carpet mats. Grabbing a handful of towels from the closet I soaked up all the water from the ground and threw the pile to the corner rolling up my sleeves and when I turned around she was gone.

"Addy?"

I call her by one of the many nicknames that I've already given her, but there's no response so I follow the childish laughter that leads me to look underneath the table. My reflexive skills are faster than hers with more than twenty years experience and she's in my arms before she can make a getaway. By the time we make it to the bathroom she's tired to get out many of times, but failed. When she sees the toys in the tub she doesn't protest and jumps in water splashing everywhere, now the front side of my shirt is drenched in water.

"You're now squeaky clean."

Bath time is over and it pretty much looks like I jumped into a pool because I really don't think there's a dry spot on my clothes. I even swear, not out loud, that my socks are wet. I'm glad that Peyton insisted that I keep a pair of clothes over here to change just in case some incident like the one tonight occurs.

"Not that one."

Audrey complains to the princess night gown that I picked out for her to sleep in. She joins me by her dresser and picks out a faded red t-shirt that is way too big for her. When I open it I'm not surprised to see a band's name written across it and I help her slip it on.

"Stowy time?"

"Yes, story time." I grab a couple of the children's books off her book shelf. "How about 'Hop on Pop'?" she shakes her head 'no'. "Chicka Chicka Boom Boom?" I get the same response like I did before. "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie?" Another left to right head shake. "How about Good Night Moon?" Another no and I have one last book in my hands hoping she'd want me to read it to her. "Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What do you see?"

"No, silly." She sighs dramatically.

"What book do you want to read, baby girl?"

"Yow book, daddy."

I should have realized that from the beginning and my eyes scan across her small book collection, well compared to mine it's tiny, quickly spotting the white and blue book as one of the first ones. We agree to read it in living room Audrey basically telling him in her kiddy way that just in case her mom comes home early than she could read with us. I spread out on the couch purposely wondering if she might think that I forgot about her, but she doesn't as she hops on to my lap and snuggles into my chest ready for me to begin. It's the end of the book and when I look down she's fast asleep I can't help as my own eyes begin to drift close it's barely past eight thirty and this little girl has extremely worn me out; within a matter of minutes I too am in a deep slumber.

I suddenly feel a spark and I wake, but I don't dare open my eyes because I know its Peyton. I can feel her thumb trace across my jaw and the electricity rises and I twitch. Why in the heck did I do that for? She quickly retracts her hand away from me and I'd be lying if I didn't say I was disappointed. When she finally walks away I look at my watch it's barely nine, I guess her date didn't go so well and I might be a jerk for it, but I'm pleased with that.

Peyton's POV

It's been one year since Lucas came to Los Angeles and of course he's gone back to Tree Hill for visits a couple of times, but in the end he's always came back. He insisted that he stay with us for Christmas, where we shared a kiss thanks to the mistletoe it is law and all, and he spent New Year's in L.A. even after I informed him that he could go back to our hometown to spend it with his family. His response was that Audrey and I were his family and he couldn't think of a better way to bring in the New Year.

"Bring on 2012." He responded enthusiastically.

Audrey's third birthday came and went and when it was time to blow out her candles she said she had nothing to wish for because her mom and dad were with her together. We never once talked about getting back together although he's tried to mention it a couple of times, but I always changed the subject my heart just couldn't take another blow if he happened to have one lying around somewhere.

"Ah we thewe yet?"

She's sitting in between me and Lucas as she asks the same question for what seems like the billionth time since the plane took off from Los Angeles to Tree Hill. Haley had called and told us that since the whole four year reunion didn't pan out than a five year get together was underway.

"Almost my love."

She doesn't seem to content with the answer because she's been sitting still for much longer than any child could last. I watch as she fidgets in her seat and I ask if she has to use the bathroom, but she shakes her head no.

"My butt hewts."

I glance over towards Lucas and he stares back at me all the while we try to stifle our laughter's that are hidden in the back of our throats. The little girl wouldn't be too pleased if we thought her pain was humorous.

An hour and a half later our plane was grounded and we retrieved all of our luggage and headed towards Nathan's house where Brooke had already arrived from New York.

"The other Scott family has arrived."

She cheers happily and engulfs all three of us in hugs before scooping up Audrey and walking away before I could say anything about the comment she's made, but not before she turns back and sends a wink Lucas' way. Did she know something that I didn't?

If someone told me a year ago that I would be back at the Rivercourt I would have said someone must have forced me against my will to actually get me there. If another person told me that Lucas would have returned to my life I would have laughed in their face and told them they were stupid. But here I was content in life with my child's father in her life.

Sitting on the bench me, Brooke, and Haley talked about everything that wasn't said through phone calls and cam chats which apparently was a lot. Brooke had met some guy that she thought my be the one, Haley and Nathan were talking about having another child together, and I told them that I was glad that Lucas came back and fought for what he wanted. I never told anyone that; I didn't even say it out loud.

Throughout the rest of night I would catch Lucas glancing my way and when I thought he would turn away nervously he didn't; only to smile and gaze a couple seconds longer before his attention was needed somewhere else. I also caught the slightest moves from Nathan who would nudge his brother's shoulder his famous Scott grin plastered across his face when he would catch Lucas staring my way, with Brooke who would wink at him whenever my name was mentioned, Haley who would playfully slap her best friends' arm when a statement was made that had our names Lucas AND Peyton coupled together, Even Audrey and Jamie who would tug on the hem of Lucas' shirt when Skillz called us the 'other happy Scott family' about a dozen times every hour. Yes, I was definitely out of the loop hole.

Lucas' POV

You know tonight I realized that my friends and family are the most obvious people in the entire universe. Whether it was making gestures or physically abusing me with every slap or nudge they aren't the brightest of people when it comes to keeping things under the radar. It wasn't too long ago when I had talked to Haley and told her that I wanted to be with Peyton to be a family with her and our daughter and the next thing I know I'm getting a call from Nathan saying 'it's about damn time', from Skillz who had words of encouragement 'Man all your dreams are going to come true in no time.', and even excitement from Brooke 'The worlds been waiting on the two of you since high school' but of course she was still overprotective when it came to the love of my life and my daughter 'But if you ever, ever, ever hurt them again, Lucas, I swear you won't know what pain truly is until I get done with you' her cheeriness back in motion as she wished me luck. And yesterday I had a talk with Audrey asking her permission if it was okay if someday I could marry her mom.

"_Hey, bumble bee, can I talk to you for a minute?" I took a seat by her and watched as she colored on the coffee table. I really didn't know how to put what I was going to say in words that she could understand. "Is it okay if I love your mommy?"_

_She finally looked away from her drawing of scribbled art the smile growing wider and wider because she is the smarted kid ever already knowing what I was talking about._

"_Daddy yow alweady wov mommy."_

"_Yes, I do, but is it okay with you if I tell her that."_

"_Suwe."_

_He smiled at her innocents if things could just be this easy with him and Peyton._

We were one of the last ones by the lake; Brooke had planned to take Audrey to go play about hundred yards away. I looked towards Peyton who stood watching our daughter being chased around by Brooke.

"Today was a great day."

I heard her say and I agreed trying by best to slyly inch towards her. She didn't notice and when our shoulders touched the shiver ran down my spine.

"Every day is a great day when I'm with the two girls that I love." It wasn't the speech that I had planned for days; it was what my heart felt. I turned towards her and she replicated my actions and knowing her the way she knows me I knew she was going to protest because she must have had an idea on what I was going to say. "I was a stupid kid and I regret what I put you through the last couple of years because I never should have. I was wrong, scared, and did I mention stupid. I'm so sorry and I know I've said it to the point where it's lost all meaning, but-" I can see her backing away from my touch not wanting to believe what I have to say. "Peyton, every morning the first thing I think about when I wake up is you and Audrey, throughout the day all I think about is us and the family we could have, and every night the last thing I think about is our family and everything I could do to make us exactly that." I'm here pouring my heart out and inch towards her closer and closer and I'm glad that she doesn't back away.

"All I can ask is if you'd forgive me."

I expect her to runaway, but when I feel her hands caressing my cheeks and her soft lips on mine I know that it isn't a goodbye kiss but a fresh start. She's giving me a clean slate to work with and I thank her by deepening our affection of love while wrapping my arms around her waist to keep her close to me.

"Don't you ever leave us."

She pleads. And I won't ever hurt her or our daughter again and I don't have to tell her that, but I show her that I will never again leave her broken. I whisper onto her lips that I love her and she says it right back to me.

Brooke's POV

"Mommy, daddy!"

I hear my goddaughter yell out as she runs away from me and jumps into the arms of her father. Peyton's snuggled into a one armed hug with Lucas placing a kiss on their daughter's forehead and the little girl giggles. I watch the cute family moment taking out my camera and freezing the memory forever. I can't help but think that it's about time those two tortured souls get together and became untortured. The family that was always meant to be finally got their happy ending.

**-The End (For real this time)**

**A/N: So did you all enjoy it? Happy Ending and all. I just had to write more because you guys wanted more :D**


End file.
